Dont Stop Dancing
by PotterPrincess1
Summary: How will Ron take his best friend's death???


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't sue me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't Stop Dancing  
  
  
  
The pain hit me like a hundred stabbing knives. "We did what we could, but he just couldn't make it," I heard the nurse say. I don't believe her. My best friend isn't gone. He can't be! The reality of it all sunk in. I'm starting to feel dizzy. Tears blur my vision as I look over at Harry's wife. Ginny is hugging mum, shaking uncontrollably. Even Percy is crying. I have never seen Percy cry. I am starting to feel sick. Why? Why did it have to happen to Harry? He had a wonderful life ahead of him!  
  
  
  
At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
  
  
  
  
The funeral was hard. I looked around and saw all the people who loved and cared for Harry, a lot of them old schoolmates. Many people were injured, because of the War. You-Know-Who had risen again, and now whole Wizarding World was trying as hard as they could, but it was useless. Many, had been injured, along with Harry, but he just couldn't make it. Yes, believe it or not, The-Boy-Who-Lived wasn't strong enough. I am sitting in the first pew, and people I don't even recongize are hugging me and Ginny, but I don't care, my mind is elsewhere.  
  
  
  
But I know I must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
  
  
I think back to a more innocent time in are lives, back in our Hogwarts days. I had Hermione and Harry by my side, and nothing would ever change that. Then, in 6th year, Hermione died. A Death Eater had entered the school late one night, and taken a few students hostage. Hermione, along with a Hufflepuff 3rd year, and one 1st year Ravenclaw. They had all been murdered. Harry and I had comforted each other, but who is here to comfort me now? I feel like I am all alone. I am alone. I have no friends, the world has turned its back on me.  
  
  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away... away  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a bitter morning in March. Rain swept down in heavy sheets as they lowered Harry into his grave. Ginny had written him letters to put in his casket. She had always been such a talented writer. I put a picture of Hermione, Harry, and I at the 6th Year Ball into the casket, also. I wondered if there were any chance that Harry and Hermione were looking down on us, at this moment, watching us mourn and cry over our loss. I know Harry would tell us to be strong, and I think Hermione would say the same.  
  
  
  
At times life's unfair and I know it's plain to see  
  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world  
  
Have you forgot about me  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
  
  
But I know I must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because deep inside I know that many feel this way  
  
  
  
Everyone had gone home, I was the only one left. I needed some time alone. Everyone had been giving me sypathetic looks, fake looks. Like they cared. They didn't care at all. They didn't care that I had no one left in the world. They didn't care that my only friend, since the age of eleven, was gone. They don't know what it feels like, to lose someone you love. I had lost two. They just don't know.  
  
  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away.....away  
  
  
  
I looked at Harry's grave. Rain mingled with tears. I blinked them back as I tried to read what was engraved on the large, polished, tombstone. It read :  
  
Here lies Harry James Potter  
  
A loving Husband and a caring Friend  
  
Known by many as The-Boy- Who-Lived  
  
May he always live within our hearts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : Was it decent? Was it terrible? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Was it sad? Was it stupid? Please Review and tell me!!! All flames will be used to roast marshmallows!!! 


End file.
